Saliendo del estancamiento
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Cansado de quedar siempre relegado por Brendan y May, Wally decide empezar nuevamente su aventura, retando sus propias limitaciones y fortaleciendo a sus pokemon, y para ello decide que todos viajes lado a lado. La estrategia no es nada fácil, y encima Wally se encuentra con varios momentos dignos de recordar. Oneshot sin lemmon pero sí con cierto nivel de ecchi.


Hola, pokefans. Nuevamente toco el tema de los videojuegos, y esta vez vamos con uno de los personajes más infravalorados de la tercia (miento, no es uno de los más infravalorados, sino el MÁS infravalorado, primeramente, por los propios creadores del juego), y es que creo que Wally no es el peor rival ni mucho menos. Empezar de cero, siendo de condición enfermiza, sobreprotegido y aislado al principio, y aun así ser capaz de llegar hasta la Calle Victoria tiene un mérito espectacular. Lástima que el juego mismo le quite ese mérito con una presencia tan pobre que casi dé igual que no existiera, algo parecido a la facilidad tan pendeja de X y Y. Puede que los remakes lo reivindicaran de una manera hermosa, pero igual sigue quedando el sabor amargo del Wally original.

**Saliendo del estancamiento**

¿Cuántas veces pasó por la Calle Victoria para luego ser detenido por Brendan y May, justo cuando estaba listo para retar al Alto Mando?

Se había esforzado al máximo, superando sus propios límites, cambiando su vida de una forma increíble, pero nada de lo que hacía era suficiente. Su sueño se detenía apenas a unos cuantos metros de la Liga Pokemon, y entonces tenía que retroceder, en favor de los talentosos y siempre victoriosos Brendan y May. Todo su esfuerzo, sus lágrimas y su sudor, nada de todo aquello era suficiente para lograr demostrar que sí era capaz de ser el entrenador que tanto sueña con ser.

La frustración por sus derrotas le habían caído terriblemente mal. Había recaído en su delicada salud, por lo que no le queda de otra que regresar a casa, con su padre, para así descansar y estudiar desde su habitación. De modo parecía que su aventura se había acabado. Había sido bello mientras duró.

Pasaron los días, y desde su alcoba, Wally se enteraba de lo alto que repuntaban Brendan y May en su trayectoria por cuanto sitio y reto pasaran a lo largo y ancho de Hoenn. Estaban ganando títulos, listones y trofeos hasta hartarse, mientras el pequeño Wally se quedaba allí, contemplando de lejos ese éxito que con tanto ahínco buscó, y que con tan mala suerte no alcanzó. Su tristeza, su melancolía eran indescriptibles. Él era la viva muestra de que la vida no es justa con todos, y que no siempre se premia el esfuerzo de la gente, sin importar lo duro de su trabajo.

Y ahí estaba, justo como antes de haber empezado. Estaba estudiando desde su cama, cuando ve que alguien se acercaba. Alzando la mirada, se da cuenta de que es su Gardevoir macho, el primer pokemon que lo había acompañado, y el cual representaba, mejor que nadie, la trayectoria que había trazado como entrenador. El pokemon entra levitando y se acerca a su entrenador, estando así junto a su lecho.

─ ¿Gardevoir? ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ─ el pokemon asiente, y Wally esboza una sonrisa triste ─ No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Sólo estaba leyendo un poco, aunque agradezco tu compañía.

El Gardevoir entonces señala hacia la ventana, y Wally mira a sus demás amigos, todos claramente pendientes de él y su bienestar: Altaria, Magneton, Delcatty y Roselia velaban por él en silencio, en todo momento deseaban lo mejor para él. Wally no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, ese apoyo que notaba ya le dejaba ese mensaje bastante claro.

─ Amigos... Yo aquí, autocompadeciéndome, mientras que ustedes no dejan de mirar por mi bien. Ustedes no merecen que yo actúe de esa manera ─ Wally entonces se levanta de la cama, pero se tiene que apoyar en Gardevoir para no caerse ─. Debemos empezar de nuevo. No quiero quedarme postrado el resto de mi vida. Déjenme vestirme, y viajaremos nuevamente, juntos.

Los pokemon de Wally se muestran contentos con la determinación de su entrenador. Estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el fin del mundo si es por ayudar a ese chico tan educado y amable, así que todos juntos esperan en el patio de la casa hasta que el chiquillo logre salir para así irse a una nueva aventura.

Pese a ello, a Wally no le fue fácil irse de allí. Su padre estaba en contra de que se fuera nuevamente mientras estuviese en esa condición, lo cual significó un primer obstáculo bastante importante. Pero Wally no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. De alguna manera consigue salir de casa junto a Gardevoir, y todo el equipo empieza así su nuevo viaje.

─ ¡Wally, no te vayas! ─ dice su padre en cuanto ve al pequeño alejarse ─ ¡Al menos desayuna, y no dejes tu pokenav aquí!

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Habían salido de ciudad Petalia. Wally era libre nuevamente, aunque estuvo obligado a detenerse para recuperar el aliento, puesto que el trote que había dado le había caído bastante mal. Se sienta en una roca, llevándose una mano en el pecho mientras lucha por normalizar su respiración. Sus pokemon lo miran, a la espera de que estuviese mejor.

─ Lo siento, amigos ─ dice el niño finalmente ─. Necesito encontrar la forma de volver a ganarle terreno a las enfermedades que siempre vienen y regresan a mí. No quiero regresar a casa como un niño pequeño al que haya que meter nuevamente en la cama, sino como un entrenador pokemon hecho y derecho. No puedo rendirme por no convertirme en campeón de Hoenn ─ sus pokemon se le acercan y le dan a entender, con un abrazo grupal, que contaba con el apoyo de todos ─. Gracias. Sé que con ustedes seré capaz de recorrer nuevamente la región y nos haremos más fuertes que antes. La próxima vez que Brendan y May me vean se sorprenderán de lo fuertes que nos haremos. Puede que incluso los hagamos temblar si los reto a un combate.

Los pokemon se muestran divertidos y acordes con el razonamiento del niño. Ellos estaban plenamente de acuerdo, y realmente lo ayudarían en lo que sea. El primer paso, como no podía ser de otro modo, era buscar hierbas, bayas, medicinas y otras cosas para que Wally no sufriese ninguna recaída durante su recorrido; luego fueron por suministros, materiales para acampada y demás, y sólo después empezaron su aventura como tal.

* * *

**Una semana después**

Wally estaba llegando a ciudad Férrica, y desde hacía un buen rato venía trotando para así llegar a tiempo, aparte que de ese modo ponía a prueba su propia condición física, que seguía siendo muy delicada. Gardevoir, Delcatty, Magneton, Altaria y Roselia iban a la par de él, tanto para ejercitarse como para asegurarse que su entrenador no se desplomara: Delcatty y Roselia iban corriendo, Magneton y Gardevoir flotaban casi a ras del suelo y se desplazaban en línea recta, y Altaria volaba encima del resto del grupo. Así reiniciaba su trayecto, pero lo que Wally pretendía hacer no era retar nuevamente a los gimnasios. Su proyecto verdadero era realmente otro.

Pasa de largo el gimnasio, y varios niños de la escuela pokemon se quedan mirando al chiquillo, el cual jadeaba bastante a causa de que todavía no se acostumbraba a tal exigencia física. Pero Wally no se detendría. Su marcha era imparable, su idea fija, su sueño impostergable.

─ ¡Hola, Blasco! ─ saluda Roxanne, la líder de gimnasio de tipo roca, la cual, al ver a Wally, se une a su trote ─ Es increíble que aparezcas corriendo. Pensé que no podías hacerlo.

─ Hola, es que... yo quiero... dejar atrás... mis límites ─ responde Wally ─. Y por favor no me llames Blasco, que quien escribe este fanfic es latinoamericano, no español.

─ Tal vez, pero igual el escritor le está poniendo los nombres de España a las ciudades, por si no te das cuenta. Pero bueno, no importa. Simplemente quise aprovechar que vienes de paso, ¿o hay algo que desees hacer?

─ Sí... Hacerme fuerte ─ dice Wally con determinación, sorprendiendo a Roxanne ─. Ya han quedado atrás los días en que iba tras la sombra de Brendan y May. Ahora quiero ser el mejor entrenador que sea capaz de ser, y lo haré por mí mismo y con mis amigos a mi lado ─ señala a sus pokemon.

─ Eso suena genial. Ojalá lo consigas ─ dice Roxanne mientras esboza una sonrisa ─. Oh, por cierto, espero que sepas que pueblo Azuliza está al sur, y tendrás que ir por mar para llegar.

─ Lo sé... Sólo quiero llegar... hasta la ruta 116... y luego daré media vuelta...

─ Ya veo, entonces te acompaño un rato, que igual no he tenido un solo retador el día de hoy, lo cual me ha dado mucho más tiempo para dedicarme a la escuela pokemon... ─ en ese momento Roxanne siente que se le prende el foco ─ ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si tomas un curso rápido de crianza y entrenamiento? Creo que no te vendría mal aprender una cosa o dos que no sabías, y de paso refrescas la información que ya tienes.

Wally en ese momento se siente tentado. Nunca estaba de más un poco de información adicional para así hacer que sus pokemon alcancen su máximo potencial, aparte que él mejore en su capacidad de liderazgo y de elección de movimientos en combate. Iba tan distraído el jovencito que termina resbalando y cae con su muslo derecho justo encima de una piedra. Entre el esfuerzo físico previo y el golpe, el dolor consecuente resulta bastante obvio, por lo que Wally rueda por el suelo mientras se sostiene la pierna.

─ ¡Blasco! ─ Roxanne se acerca al chico y lo detiene, y los pokemon también se acercan con preocupación ─ Tranquilo, chiquitín. Yo te ayudaré con el dolor ¿Dónde te golpeaste?

─ Aquí ─ Wally señala la parte superior de su muslo mientras empieza a llorar.

─ Está muy arriba para subir la bota del pantalón, por lo que tendré que hacer exactamente lo contrario... Wally, bájate los pantalones.

─ ¿Q-qué? ─ Wally se pone bastante rojo ─ N-no hace falta. No es para tanto...

─ ¡Claro que sí! No seas terco, Blasco. Déjate ayudar cuando te ofrezcan una mano...

Roxanne se sube sobre Wally para que así no pudiera oponer resistencia y le va quitando rápidamente el pantalón, aunque a cambio de eso hace que Wally le pudiera ver, muy de cerca, debajo de la falda, haciendo que se pusiera muchísimo más rojo que antes. La Delcatty de Wally empieza a bufar hacia Roxanne, diciéndole a su manera que se bajara de su entrenador, mientras que los demás pokemon tratan de apaciguarla.

Pero aquello no era lo más grave del asunto. Roxanne había sacado de quién sabe dónde una pomada para aliviarle el golpe a Blasco, e inmediatamente procede a aplicárselo. A primera vista no era un gran problema, pero el golpe estaba muy arriba en su muslo, cerca de la entrepierna, por lo que sentir cómo los dedos de Roxanne lo frotaban hacía que Wally sintiera algo completamente nuevo para su inexperiencia física, pero de alguna manera sabía de qué se trataba, y eso le hacía sentir miedo. Si llegaba a sufrir una erección en toda la cara de Roxanne (cosa que no contaba siquiera con sus pantalones para disimular, pues sus calzones no irían a servir), con toda seguridad iría a quedar muy mal parado, señalado nada menos que por una líder de gimnasio como un pervertido y degenerado, lo que terminaría por arruinar su imagen como entrenador y lo forzaría a retirarse, poniendo un irremediable fin a su sueño. Era obvio que estaba en un predicamento.

Y los movimientos y toques de Roxanne no ayudaban en absoluto, y mucho menos lo hacía que su trasero y entrepierna se acercaba más al rostro de Wally, y que encima tuviera un ligero contoneo hacia los lados, como si intentara incitarlo adrede. Casi podía respirar sobre la ropa interior de la chica, por lo que Wally contiene la respiración, rogando mentalmente no excitarse mientras aquello duraba. Era sin duda el momento más difícil de su vida, y sus pokemon nada podían hacer para evitarlo, principalmente porque la mayoría estaban enfocados en calmar a Delcatty, la cual se moría de los celos.

Las pantimedias de Roxanne poco hacían para esconder la ropa interior que usaba, incluso podia distinguir el color, pese al rojo de la prenda superpuesta ¡Era de color negro, y encima parecía bastante pequeño, marcando así toda la zona que Wally evitaba ver, obviamente en vano! Ni siquiera dejaba gran cosa para la imaginación, y semejante cercanía menos. Hacía hasta donde podía, pero él claramente tenía un límite. Ya no podía seguir conteniendo la respiración, por lo que bota de golpe todo el aire contenido, dándole directamente en medio a Roxanne.

─ ¡Kyaaa! ─ Roxanne reacciona y se levanta como impulsada por un resorte, cerrando como puede su falda con ambas manos, y su rostro estaba muy rojo ─ ¿Qu-qué fue eso, Blasco?

─ N-no era mi intención ─ Wally, aun en el suelo, se sube apresuradamente los pantalones mientras empieza a rogar con desesperación ─. L-lo siento, Roxanne. Yo de verdad no quise... No me denunc...

─ ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie que gemí de esa manera! ─ Roxanne se acerca al chico y lo agarra de los hombros, levantándolo del suelo ─ No puedo creer que se me escapara algo así de sucio. Acabo de lucir como una grandísima pervertida, y justo delante de un niño tan bondadoso, honesto y adorable como tú. Por favor no difundas eso, pues mis kouhais de la escuela pokemon me perderían el respeto si se enteran de esto. Sé que mi vida s-s-sexual con mi ex no fue la mejor, si más bien era terriblemente frío y de poca duración en la cama, pero no hay excusa para esta actitud de mi parte. Estoy dispuesta a comprarte lo que sea, pero mantén el secreto, te lo suplico.

─ ¿Eh? ─ ahora Wally estaba completamente confundido, pues parecía que los roles se habían invertido.

─ Sé que es un descaro de mi parte pedirte algo así, cuando te podría haber perturbado con ese sonido tan indecente ─ la manera en que Roxanne juntaba manos y brazos resultaba bastante adorable, y esas dos lagrimitas asomando por sus ojos multiplicaba decenas de veces el efecto ─. Blasco, mi futuro depende de mi estatus como líder de gimnasio y mi liderazgo ante los demás alumnos de la escuela. De aventajada me reducirán a paria si se enteran...

─ Y-ya entendí, Roxanne ─ ahora era Wally quien toma a la chica de los hombros ─. Te prometo que no diré nada. Esto será un secreto entre tú y yo. No quiero que sufras tanto por un tonto accidente. Yo no pienso para nada que seas una pervertida, ni una chica sucia, ni nada de esas cosas.

─ ¿De verdad? Te quiero mucho, muchachito ─ Roxanne parecía a punto de llorar, y entonces abraza al chico ─ ¡Muchas gracias, Blasco! Eres muy generoso. Puedo darte lo que quieras a cambio. Cualquier cosa que pueda conseguir o comprar, yo te lo doy.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ pregunta Wally, y Roxanne asiente ─ ¿Tienes algún libro sobre crianza pokemon? Me serviría para aprender sobre la marcha.

─ Por supuesto que sí. Y también te daré esto, por ser un niño bueno y compasivo. Pensaba que ibas a pedirme una cita o algo así, pero creo que esperé mucho, pero igual...

Roxanne se acerca al rostro de Wally y le da un beso en cada mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Y en cuanto a los pokemon, Delcatty tenía a sus compañeros sobre ella, evitando como sea que atacase a la líder de gimnasio con sus garras.

* * *

**Pueblo Azuliza**

Ya Wally y sus pokemon, luego de un gran esfuerzo, habían llegado al segundo punto importante de su recorrido. Como el viejito Arenque ya no estaba más en su casa a causa de su nuevo trabajo, el chico y sus pokemon tuvieron que buscar a alguien más que los transportara hasta allí.

Una vez en el pueblo, Wally se encuentra primeramente con Brawly, el cual estaba entrenando con sus pokemon en la playa. En cuanto Brawly reconoce al chico, rápidamente deja lo que estaba haciendo y va hacia Wally para estrecharle la mano.

─ Bienvenido de vuelta a mi paraíso, joven entrenador ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso piensas retar nuevamente mi gimnasio?

─ No es eso ─ responde Wally ─. Simplemente estoy llevando a cabo todo el recorrido de aventura para así hacerme más fuerte junto a mis pokemon. Quiero demostrarme a mí mismo y a todos que puedo ser un campeón a mi manera, y ya no estando siempre detrás de Brendan y May.

─ ¿Te refieres a los campeones? Pues me alegro que tengas esa resolución ─ Brawly se cruza de brazos y le sonríe al chico ─. Los verdaderos grandes son aquellos que trazan sus propios caminos, retan sus propios límites con equipos pokemon entrenados con personalidad y esfuerzo propios, y siempre tienen un hermoso sueño para sí mismos y sus compañeros pokemon, el cual cumplirán todos juntos. Tus palabras me encantan y emocionan, jovencito, así que toma unas cuantas botellas de agua, que siempre es bueno hidratarse cuando estás haciendo ejercicio.

─ Muchas gracias ─ Wally acepta las botellas y sigue su camino hasta la cueva, y sus pokemon van junto con él.

* * *

**Ciudad Malvalona**

Acababa de llegar, la capital eléctrica de Hoenn, y Wally, con la lengua fuera, ya estaba llegando con sus compañeros, los cuales estaban en mejor forma que él.

Wattson, el líder barrigón de tipo eléctrico, estaba paseando de forma completamente casual, y se emociona bastante al encontrarse con el jovencito pasar cerca de su gimnasio.

─ ¡Wally, muchacho! Qué alegría encontrarme contigo ─ recibe el hombre con una gran sonrisa ─. Roxanne y Brawly me llamaron hace algunos días, informándome que pasarías por aquí. Dijeron que ibas a reiniciar todo el recorrido que hiciese cuando hiciste esto por primera vez, con la salvedad de que no vas a retar a los gimnasios.

─ Es que... todavía tengo mis medallas, además que es otro... enfoque el que quiero... darle a mi entrenamiento ─ responde Wally, apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

─ Ah, bueno. De todos modos te deseo lo mejor, y por cierto, aprovechando que tú, junto con May y Brendan, han resultado los entrenadores más fuertes de los últimos tres años en Hoenn según una encuesta realizada a nosotros los líderes, resulta que quisiera que firmaras la aprobación de una solicitud que quiero hacer.

─ ¿Y qué solicitud es esa?

─ Verás, hijo, aquí en Malvalona se está construyendo una fábrica de alimentos pokemon, y la misma va a contar con tres plantas principales, y el presidente de Devon S.A. propuso que las plantas fueran nombradas en honor precisamente de ustedes tres. Iba a buscar a Brendan y May mañana, pues sé que están ahora mismo en el Frente Batalla, pero antes me esperé porque sabía que vendrías.

Wally no se podía creer lo que Wattson le estaba diciendo ¿Estaba considerado, junto con los mismos Brendan y May, como uno de los tres entrenadores pokemon más fuertes de los últimos tiempos en Hoenn, a pesar que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para ayudar ante el cataclismo de los legendarios Groudon y Kyogre? Si hubiese sabido de aquello con antelación, ni loco se deja caer en la cama a causa de su enfermedad, por mucho que no haya sido capaz de retar al alto mando de la liga, ni hiciera nada importante que lo involucrara en la gran aventura de Hoenn. Eso significaba que sí era considerado alguien fuerte, importante, que su esfuerzo sí significó algo. Pero eso no era excusa para detenerse en ese momento. De cualquier forma acepta la solicitud de Wattson y la firma, y luego sigue su camino, y sus pokemon van con él.

* * *

**Ciudad Lavacalda**

No sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado llegar a este punto, pero lo que realmente le importaba a Wally es que tenía el cuerpo hecho polvo. Tanto trotar todo el camino le pasaba una severa factura a cada uno de sus músculos. Sus pokemon también estaban agotados, pues incluso ellos no estaban acostumbrados a viajar a semejante ritmo por tanto tiempo, recorriendo tales distancias.

A causa de ello, la urgencia de descanso hizo que la parada de Wally fueran las termas de Lavacalda, y sus pokemon obviamente lo acompañaban, si bien Delcatty y Magneton no se meten en el agua. Era de agradecer que el lugar estuviera completamente vacío, debido a que, como Wally no había traído un traje de baño, le tocó meterse en el agua completamente desnudo.

Como fuere, Wally se deja llevar por el calor del agua y disfruta el rato. Su cuerpo podría tener un merecidísimo descanso finalmente, pero en ese momento escucha que alguien abre la puerta. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero luego siente que alguien se mete en el agua, por lo que abre los ojos para ver de quién se trataba, llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de Flannery, y encima, viendo su pecho descubierto, andaba tan desnuda como él, exhibiendo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Wally se pone completamente rojo y se da la vuelta, a la vez que usaba ambas manos para taparse desesperadamente.

─ ¡Wally! He recibido noticias acerca de ti, pero no esperaba verte tan pronto en mi hermosa ciudad ─ dice la pelirroja en cuanto se percata de la presencia del chico ─. Hace tiempo que no recibo noticias tuyas, lo que se me hacía extraño, pues Brendan y May siempre vienen aquí para darme la revancha o para disfrutar de estas deliciosas aguas. Llegué a creer que te mudaste a otra región, pero ahora veo que no es así...

El chiquillo hacía todo lo posible para no voltear a ver a la líder de tipo fuego. Tal vez un milagro logró salvarlo del ridículo y humillación totales con Roxanne, pero no podía esperar que ese mismo golpe de suerte lo beneficiase ante Flannery. Pero el problema es que la pelirroja se acerca a él, sin importarle el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba completamente expuesto ante él. Claramente aquello tenía que ser a propósito, si hasta le rodea con un brazo. Ahora sí que era inevitable que viese muy de cerca aquel busto tan bien proporcionado y delicioso de la líder, y por ello el chico se ponía an rojo que daba la impresión de que se estaba cocinando en esas termas. Delcatty bufaba furiosa, advirtiéndole que soltara inmediatamente a su entrenador, pese a que no se atrevía a saltar al agua, aunque los demás pokemon mantuvieron una distancia prudencial, en caso de que sí lo hiciera al final.

─ Y por cierto, Wally ¿Cómo vas de salud? ─ Wally mira entonces a la líder, alzando una ceja ─ Sé que antes te enfermabas por cualquier tontería, y por eso te pregunto ahora. Resulta que hace poco aprendí unos métodos bastante geniales de relajación corporal que podrían ayudarte.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ La duda ofende, niño. Soy joven y todavía algo inexperta, pero te aseguro que aprendo rápido. Aprendí una técnica parecida a la acupuntura que permite liberar tensiones, aliviar la sensación de agotamiento, y también hace que tu cuerpo responda mejor ante varias enfermedades. Todo es cuestión de que las energías internas fluyan a un ritmo ideal por todo el cuerpo y tengan acceso directo a cada parte de nosotros. Tal vez tu problema es que tu energía interna no fluye adecuadamente, por lo que tu cuerpo no puede dar una respuesta adecuada a las enfermedades, lo que termina causando que tengas esa condición tan delicada. Te puedo mostrar cómo funciona...

Flannery en ese momento hace que Wally le diera la espalda, y acto seguido le presiona con fuerza y precisión en varios sitios. A causa del dolor muscular de Wally, lo primero que hace es chillar de dolor, a medida que Flanney seguía aplicando presión en un punto y otro. Los pokemon de Wally observan horrorizados la escena, pues daba la impresión de que Flannery más bien le destrozaba la espalda al chico. En cuanto la pelirroja termina, deja a Wally apoyándose en la orilla, quejándose de dolor, pero al rato siente que el dolor se le desvanece por completo, aparte que también se siente más suelto y algo menos agotado. Incluso su ritmo cardíaco estaba en un ritmo más regular de lo usual.

─ E-esto...

─ Te dije que funcionaría. Te hubiera ayudado cuando nos vimos por primera vez, pero es que esto lo aprendí hace muy poco, pero supongo que con esto estarás mucho mejor para hacer tu gran recorrido, ¿no? ─ Wally asiente sonriente, y Flannery se alegra por ello ─ Bueno, en ese caso disfrutemos del agua caliente, que igual un poco de descanso jamás viene mal...

─ Pero una cosa ─ interrumpe el chico ─. Si esto era tan simple, ¿por qué ni siquiera mis padres pudieron encontrar este método para ayudarme con mis problemas de salud.

─ Es que a esto y las medicinas alternativas nunca les hacen publicidad, debido a que no dejan tantas ganancias como la medicina facultativa. No me extraña que tus padres no lo supieran ─ Flannery se lleva ambas manos detrás de su nuca, haciendo que su busto diera un rebote ante el apenado Wally ─. Es como aquella canción de "dinero es dinero, dinero es dinero, dinero es dinero, aprende algo dinero". Pero en fin, sólo queda disfrutar el momento, y te recomiendo que lo hagas, que así saldrás al tope de tu nueva condición.

Flannery acerca nuevamente a Wally hacia ella y lo rodea con un brazo, haciendo que el rostro de Wally cayera directamente sobre sus tetas, y así lo deja durante un buen rato. Delcatty bufaba con más fuerza que antes, y su mirada era bastante tenebrosa hasta para los demás pokemon.

* * *

**Ciudad Arborada**

Wally no podía todavía creerse los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido gracias a ese tratamiento que le había hecho Flannery. Había llegado en mucho menos tiempo de lo que había esperado, y resulta ahora que su cuerpo ya no era tan frágil como antes. Todo lo contrario, ahora resultaba ser más rápido, más fuerte y más resistente que antes, permitiéndole cubrir distancias mucho mayores en cada uno de sus trotes al lado de sus pokemon. Y encima no necesitó usar ninguna de sus medicinas durante todo el trayecto. Wally estaba completamente sano, y no podía ser feliz a causa de ello. Y su Gardevoir reflejaba esa misma dicha gracias a su capacidad para sincronizar sus sentimientos con los de su entrenador.

─ Gardevoir, creo que este es el mejor día de mi vida ─ dice al cabo de quince minutos de trote sin detenerse ─. Nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo...

─ ¡Wally, por aquí! ─ Winona aparece a mitad de camino, justo a las afueras de la ciudad y con ropa normal, como si fuera una persona más de allí ─ No esperaba verte tan pronto. Pensé que irías primero a ver a Norman...

─ Decidí pasar de Ciudad Petalia. No quería pasar todavía frente a mi casa, pues juré que regresaría solo después de haber completado mi recorrido.

─ Ya veo. Flannery me contó que te ayudó con tus problemas de salud, y aprovechado que llegas tan pronto a mi hermosa ciudad, quiero invitarte a que me asistas a mi evento especial.

─ ¿Qué evento especial?

─ Una vez al mes organizo un espectáculo de paracaidismo. Yo, junto con una persona que se ofrece a acompañarme, subimos al cielo con mi Altaria y saltamos desde más de veinte mil pies de altura. Ahora mismo es tu oportunidad, pues como acabo de decir, sólo lo hago una vez al mes.

Antes de que Wally tuviera ninguna oportunidad de responder, Winona lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva a su gimnasio. Los pokemon de Wally van tras ellos, aunque Delcatty nuevamente tenía una pose amenazadora.

* * *

**Gimnasio**

─ ¿¡QUÉEE!? ─ Wally se pone completamente rojo por la vergüenza ─ ¿Tenemos que cambiarnos aquí... los dos?

─ Sí, tengo que ver que el traje te quede bien ─ Winona responde ─. De todos modos siento que puedo confiar en ti. Te veo como un hermanito pequeño ante el que no me daría ninguna pena desnudarme. No te reserves tanto ni me tengas miedo, ni que fueras el violador de la canción, aunque si lo fueras, pues creo que te lo dejaría pasar por lo tierno que te ves, e incluso te apoyaría un poquito.

Wally estaba completamente descolocado, y más lo está al momento en que ve a Winona quitarse toda la ropa, incluyendo su ropa interior. Ni siquiera tuvo el pudor de apuntar su trasero a otra parte cuando se quita las bragas, dejando que Wally la viera del todo como si fuera algo normal entre ellos. Viendo que no quedaba de otra, Wally procede a quitarse también la ropa, tal y como Winona le había indicado. No entendía cómo es que, de tres líderes femeninas, había acabado en situaciones comprometedoras con todas ellas, aunque por un momento tuvo el presentimiento de que afuera había alguien que se moriría de envidia si se daba cuenta. No sabía del todo el por qué.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

El espectáculo había comenzado finalmente. En todo el centro de la ciudad, y ante la asistencia de todos sus habitantes, Winona ata, mediante correas y arneses, a Wally contra ella, haciendo que la nuca del chico se hundiera en sus enormes y suaves pechos. Wally por un momento vio a varios chicos lanzándole miradas asesinas, y luego ve a su Delcatty lanzándole una mirada asesina a Winona.

Winona y Wally se montan entonces a la Altaria de la líder y surcan los cielos a una velocidad vertiginosa. El ascenso fue cuestión de muy pocos minutos, y la Altaria de Winona da la señal de haber alcanzado la altura necesaria.

─ Excelente ¿Estás listo, Wally?

─ No...

─ ¡JERÓNIMOOOOOOO!

─ ¡MAMÁAAAAAA!

Winona salta de su pokemon, y ambos se quedan aparentemente suspendidos en el aire mientras veían a Altaria perderse rápidamente arriba de sus cabezas. Wally no estaba sintiendo en absoluto que estuviera cayendo, sino más bien que estuviera flotando en el cielo, algo que le parecía absolutamente sorprendente, y Winona simplemente estiraba las extremidades, claramente disfrutando del momento.

─ ¿Sorprendido, pequeño? ─ dice Winona en voz alta ─ Esta es la sensación inicial de una caída de semejante altura. Puedes llegar a pensar que verdaderamente puedes volar como los pokemon, y esa sensación realmente es maravillosa.

─ ¿Y cuándo es que hay que activar el paracaídas? ─ dice Wally entre ansioso y asustado.

─ ¿Paracaídas? ¿Cuál?

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba Wally para convencerse completamente de que iba a morir. Las nubes se movían a una velocidad ridículamente lenta, casi ni se notaba que ellos estaban cayendo. Pero era un hecho de que se precipitaban a toda velocidad al suelo, y que al momento de llegar al suelo quedarían estampados de la peor manera posible. Quedaría de ellos únicamente una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo. Al menos Wally moriría en la búsqueda de su sueño, y no postrado en su cama como había estado antes. Al pasar las nubes, ya los dos empiezan a sentir que estaban cayendo.

Era el final, y Wally veía eso con gran claridad.

─ S-señorita Winona... Hay algo que quiero pedirle antes de morir...

─ ¿Sí?

─ S-sé que soy tímido y todo lo demás, y es algo de lo que nunca me sentí orgulloso. Quiero saber que sí puedo ser atrevido y arrojado antes de que todo se acabe, y por eso quiero pedirle que... ¿La puedo... abrazar mientras espero a morir?

─ De acuerdo. Hazlo si gustas. Abrázame todo lo que quieras, que no le veo nada de malo si es tu última voluntad.

Eso resultó extrañamente fácil, pero Wally no iba a perder más tiempo. Con la ayuda de la líder, Wally se suelta para luego atarse nuevamente, cuando esté finalmente de cara con ella, y de ese modo procede a abrazar fuertemente a Winona. No se podía creer lo bien que se sentía, aparte que lo reconfortaba de toda negatividad por la perspectiva de su final. Ahora sí estaba listo para morir, pero siente que la caída se ralentiza de pronto, y finalmente siente que se eleva nuevamente: La Altaria de Winona los había salvado en los últimos cientos de metros, y luego los lleva de nuevo hasta el centro de la ciudad. Wally sentía que un milagro había ocurrido, aunque no se esperaba aquella sorpresa.

Apenas toca el suelo, Winona suelta a Wally, y éste va corriendo con sus pokemon, celebrando que había regresado con vida a tierra. Sentía que había vuelto a nacer. Winona agradece los aplausos del público y les promete las mismas emociones para el próximo mes, cuando vaya a repetir esa maniobra. Luego de eso, la líder de gimnasio va con Wally para ver cómo se sentía.

─ ¿Verdad que es genial? ─ dice con una enorme sonrisa ─ Eres libre de unirte a mi número cuando desees, Wally, aunque sé que por ahora estás de viaje. Eres un chico bastante honesto y con un corazón noble. Muchos chicos con los que hice esta maniobra antes me pedían como último deseo manosearme para que así quedaran satisfechos sus deseos más vulgares hacia mi persona, pero sólo me pediste un abrazo, lo cual me alegró mucho, y eres la primera persona en casi un año a la que acepto cumplirle su deseo, pues a mí no me suele gustar esa actitud tan mala de los chicos que te mencioné. Ahora mismo estás en una etapa en que quieres todavía conocer qué es lo que te atrae y por qué, y aunque por ahora eres tímido, llegarás a un punto en que, más que conocer tus gustos, los terminarás aceptando. En ese momento te darás cuenta verdaderamente que estás madurando, y espero llegar a verte en ese momento, siempre y cuando conserves esa bondad que te caracteriza.

─ Muchas gracias, señorita Winona ─ dice Wally sonriente, aunque no entendía del todo lo que Winona quiso decir, ni por qué le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta.

─ No tienes que agradecerme nada. Ahora ve, todavía tienes mucho camino por recorrer.

Wally asiente, pero antes de retomar su camino junto a sus pokemon, recuerda que tiene que pedirle a Winona que lo ayudase a recuperar su ropa, cosa que ella accede a ayudarle, pero ocurre que, nuevamente, ambos se tienen que cambiar juntos. Delcatty estaba completamente verde por los celos.

* * *

**Ciudad Algaria**

Incluso en su nuevo estado físico, considerablemente mejorado en comparación con antes, para Wally resultaba extremadamente difícil llegar hasta esa ciudad nadando, aunque eso fue precisamente lo que pretendió hacer. Sus pokemon en cambio tuvieron que volar encima de él (sólo Magneton, Gardevoir y Altaria pudieron estar por sí mismos en el aire, mientras que Roselia y Delcatty volaban sobre la espalda de Altaria).

Cuando finalmente llega a la playa de Algaria, Wally se mira las manos, notando cómo se le habían arrugado a causa de estar tanto tiempo en el agua. Daba a impresión de haber envejecido como mil años. Pero esa reacción es sustituida por la angustia cuando ve cómo su ropa va haciéndose pedazos. Sin duda se trataba del problema de tener un único juego de ropa para un viaje tan largo, y ahora Wally estaba en un nuevo predicamento.

─ Oh, no... Necesito ropa nueva, o voy a terminar desnudo antes de llegar a Arreciópolis... ¿No habrá alguna tienda de ropa cerca? ─ Gardevoir se encoge de hombros, lo cual no anima mucho a Wally ─ Mejor entremos entonces a Algaria, que en algún lado habrá una tienda de ropa... o por lo menos alguien que esté dispuesto a donarme alguna prenda.

Los pokemon de Wally asienten a las palabras de Wally, aunque Delcatty tenía un gesto bastante raro en su rostro, aparte que se le salía un hilo de baba, pero Wally no se da cuenta de nada. Ya el grupo estaba por adentrarse a la ciudad, cuando ven a Liza paseándose por la arena. Era extrañísimo ver a uno de los mellizos por individual en vez de a los dos juntos, pero igual Wally se acerca a saludar, a ver si Liza le podía ayudar.

─ ¡Wally, me alegra mucho verte! ─ la melliza llega donde Wally y lo abraza, haciendo que Delcatty se enfurezca poco a poco ─ Andas de boca en boca entre los líderes de gimnasio y todos sus allegados. Sabía que te encontraría por aquí.

─ Muchas gracias ─ dice Wally sonrojado ─ ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

─ Él está en el centro de lanzamiento. Fuimos invitados cordialmente para el lanzamiento del cohete espacial para dentro de un par de horas en plan de astronautas, pero como tiene que quedar alguien cuidando del gimnasio, decidimos que él hiciera el viaje mientras que yo me quedo para recibirte y enfrentar a los nuevos retadores ─ explica Liza tranquilamente ─ ¿Y qué cuentas tú? ¿Vienes para algo especial a Ciudad Algaria?

─ Sí, necesito ropa nueva ─ Wally muestra la manga de su camisa, la cual fácilmente se desprende del resto ─. No tengo más para usar, y quiero seguir adelante para completar mi recorrido ¿Hay alguna tienda cerca de aquí?

─ Pues no, pero mi hermano tiene un montón de ropa nueva que no usa. A veces nos envían ropas nuevas para que luzcamos, pues nos consideran adorables como líderes de gimnasio, pero rara vez nos decidimos a usar toda esa ropa. Ahora ven, que seguramente hay algo para ti.

Liza toma de la mano a Wally y se lo lleva a su casa. Magneton, Altaria y Roselia sujetan firmemente a Delcatty para que no fuera a rasguñar a Liza, y Gardevoir tiene que dirigir al grupo con sus poderes psíquicos.

* * *

**Casa de Tate y Liza**

─ N-no hace falta que me tengas que asistir en esto...

─ Tonterías. Eres mi invitado, y por lo tanto debo estar pendiente de cada detalle de lo que te estoy obsequiando.

Liza se encarga de abrochar los últimos botones al nuevo traje de Wally, y para cuando termina, todos ven el cambio del chico. De su traje normal de los juegos de la tercia, ahora lucía con la ropa de los remakes, viéndose así bastante más infantil e inocente que antes. Tanto Liza como Delcatty sufren una hemorragia nasal en cuanto tienen una vista a cuerpo completo de la nueva ropa de Wally.

─ ¡Te ves fantástico, Wally! Sin duda te sienta bien ─ dice Liza alzando su pulgar ─. Hay un par de trajes de ese mismo tipo, para que así tengas algunas mudas para que completes tu viaje sin ningún inconveniente.

─ ¿Pero no estaré molestando con esto? ─ dice Wally inseguro.

─ En absoluto. Para mí es un placer ayudarte en lo que haga falta, y con toda seguridad mi hermano diría lo mismo si estuviera presente. Y además tengo algunos trajes de baño que podrías usar en caso de que se te ocurra ir nadando nuevamente ─ Liza se acerca a Wally y le acomoda un poco el cuello de su nueva camisa ─. Así has quedado como un muñeco de pastel de bodas. Estás como para comerte ─ Liza no se da cuenta que Delcatty casi salta sobre ella para rasguñarla, pero que Gardevoir y Altaria la detienen a tiempo ─. Y hablando de comer, ¿qué tal si te quedas por hoy aquí y cenas conmigo? No estoy acostumbrada a comer sola, por lo que algo de compañía no me vendría mal.

─ D-de acuerdo. No hay problema ─ responde el chico sonrojado.

* * *

**Por la noche**

La cena había resultado espectacular. Wally no tenía idea de que Liza pudiera cocinar así de bien, o tal vez era el resultado de haber pasado semanas comiendo únicamente bayas, chocolatinas y algunas hierbas usadas en terapia alternativa. El caso es que Wally había quedado encantado con la comida.

Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que Wally tendría que quedarse esa noche en Ciudad Algaria. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Liza le toma nuevamente de la mano.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Wally?

─ Mis amigos y yo vamos al centro pokemon ─ responde Wally ─. Te agradezco muchísimo las molestias tomadas, pero ya es momento de que...

─ Pero puedes dormir aquí ─ interrumpe Liza como si nada ─. Como mi hermano no está, significa que hay un espacio en su cama para que duermas cómodamente, y tus pokemon se pueden quedar con los míos.

─ ¿N-no crees que estoy ocupando demasiado...?

─ Para nada. Ven conmigo.

Delcatty quería acompañar a su entrenador, pero Gardevoir la hace levitar y se la lleva, para así evitar problemas.

* * *

**Habitación de Tate y Liza**

Wally observa que los mellizos, si bien dormían en la misma habitación, tenían camas separadas. Posiblemente era de esperarse, aunque esperaba que durmieran en literas. Bueno, al menos tendría alojamiento gratis y cómodo, pero no se espera que Liza se quitara toda la ropa enfrente de él, mostrando un físico que ni su edad ni su ropa permitían imaginar. Para ser tan chica todavía, Liza demostraba que estaba destinada a ser, al igual que Roxanne, un portento a la altura de Flannery y Winona.

─ ¿Qu-qué haces?

─ Es que a mí me gusta dormir desnuda. Sentir que las sábanas me cubren directamente me ha venido encantando desde siempre ─ responde Liza como si nada ─. Puedes dormir en la cama de mi hermano si gustas. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Wally no decía nada, pero era más que obvio que no se iba a sentir como en su casa ¡Ni su prima ni ningún otro pariente suyo se desnuda antes de dormir, y menos si duermen al lado del peliverde! Iba a ser duro dormir con una chica desnuda a su lado, pero al menos podría voltearse y evitar mirarla, y eso es precisamente lo que hace.

Pero para su mala (o maravillosa) suerte, un frío tremendo se cierne sobre la ciudad esa misma noche, y la habitación en la que se encontraba no estaba exenta. Pese a estar bien cubierto, el chico temblaba por el frío, y entonces siente que alguien se sube a su cama, y al voltear se encuentra con Liza, la cual se acuesta con él y se cubre con la misma sábana.

─ ¡Qué frío hace! Nunca antes había pasado algo así ─ dice la chica luego de arroparse junto a Wally ─. Lo siento por quitarte espacio en la cama, Wally, pero es que hace un frío como nunca antes lo había sentido ¿Me puedo... quedar aquí contigo? ─ pregunta con una cara tierna que desarma completamente a Wally.

─ D-d-de-de acuerdo... N-n-no hay p-pr-problema...

Liza sonríe ampliamente y se abraza a Wally, cayendo ante el sueño rápidamente. Wally por su parte tuvo serias dificultades para dormir. Aquello tenía que ser una prueba de la vida, aunque no es que aquello se sintiera mal. Era solo una noche, así que no pasaba nada, por lo que le devuelve tímidamente el abrazo a Liza para, finalmente, caer también dormido.

* * *

**Ciudad Arreciópolis**

Allí estaba. Era su última parada antes de dirigirse a Ciudad Colosalia y, por tanto, a la liga pokemon. Estando fuera de la ciudad, era obvio que tenían en medio de su camino la enorme pared que circundaba el cráter. Los pokemon de Wally no sabían el movimiento Buceo, y Wally quería llegar allí sin volar sobre su Altaria, por lo que su alternativa era más que clara: Wally tenía que trepar e escarpado muro, y eso es exactamente lo que hace. Las rocas eran de aspecto frágil, pero eso no era suficiente para amedrentar al chico. Estaba determinado a llegar a su meta como sea.

El ascenso resulta complicado, cansino, penoso, pero Wally logra llegar a la cima. Lo sentía como un logro, pero no era todavía el momento para celebrar, así que desciende nuevamente, esta vez para ingresar a la ciudad, y una vez que llega, estando en la orilla, se encuentra nada menos que con Wallace, pero había un pequeño problema con ese encuentro.

─ Te estaba esperando, Wally. No podía esperar menos de tu parte.

─ ¿S-señor Wallace? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Antes era chévere.

El horror de Wally estaba más que justificado: Wallace ya no vestía como acostumbraba antes, sino que vestía del mismo modo que en los remakes (horror total). Wally estaba pálido cual estatua, y retrocede en cuanto ve al líder acercarse.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Wally?

─ N-no... pero podemos hablar bien a esta distancia ─ dice Wally con el miedo desmintiéndolo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, si nos llevamos lo bastante bien...?

─ ¡Noooo! ¡Yo no pateo con el otro pie!

Wally vuelve a trepar el muro para irse de allí, y sus pokemon lo acompañan. Wallace parpadea un par de veces, y luego se mira la ropa.

─ Ya me había advertido el profe Juan que no me pusiera esto, pero le di preferencia a la opinión de mis amigotes. Ahora es que me doy cuenta de que así sólo me van a perder el respeto como líder de gimnasio.

* * *

**Ciudad Colosalia**

Ya estaba nuevamente, el lugar donde sus sueños habían sido frenados una y otra vez, pero esta vez Wally y sus pokemon venían determinados a vencer como sea. Como era simplemente imposible que Wally subiese solo la cascada, y como sus pokemon no conocen el movimiento Cascada, esta vez Wally sí aceptó la ayuda de su Altaria para subir volando. Steven estaba precisamente en la entrada del centro pokemon, firmando unos cuantos autógrafos, y rápidamente se da cuenta en cuanto Wally se acerca.

─ Tú debes ser el joven entrenador Wally, ¿no?

─ Sí, y vengo por un reto ─ responde Wally con seriedad ─. Vengo desde el otro lado de Hoenn para demostrar lo fuertes que somos como un equipo.

─ Eso se nota, y no creo que haga falta que me retes para demostrarlo ─ dice Steven tranquilamente, extrañando a Wally ─. En lugar de eso, ¿te parece si mejor te vas a la frente de batalla?

─ ¿Eh?

─ Es que por aquí nos vamos de vacaciones. Voy a estar de viaje por Sinnoh y Alola, así que este lugar estará completamente solo, pero puedes ir al frente de batalla y retar a entrenadores realmente fuertes, y Brendan y May estarán allí.

─ ¿De verdad puedo ir? ─ Wally no se podía creer lo que oía.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Y lo que es más, toma esta credencial para que vean que te recomiendo yo, y así tendrás acceso libre a todos los retos y batallas que allá se libran. Buena suerte, Wally.

El chico estaba mudo, incapaz de creerse su suerte. No había derrotado a Steven, y ahora tenía pase directo a la Meca misma del combate pokemon de Hoenn. Sus pokemon se mostraban igual de emocionados que él, aunque todavía queda el vacío de no retar a Steven.

─ Señor Steven, le agradezco esto, pero siento que no es lo mismo...

─ Tal vez no. Todo entrenador que se precie de serlo quiere merecer los méritos, no que se los den así no más, pero debo decirte que esto no es ningún regalo. Los líderes de gimnasio te han estado haciendo seguimiento, empezando por Norman y pasando por todos los demás, y realmente siento que te lo has ganado. Pasaste por muchísimas dificultades, y no te importó la posibilidad de quedar mal parado por querer hacer nuevamente el camino de cero, aun si no retaste a ninguno de los gimnasios ─ Steven posa una mano sobre el hombro de Wally, infundiéndole confianza ─. Pero si igual quieres enfrentarte a mí, te prometo que te avisaré cuando regrese de mis vacaciones para que así puedas poner a prueba tu destreza como entrenador, y yo jamás rompo mis promesas.

Wally estaba realmente conmovido por aquellas palabras. Debido a eso, termina por aceptar el ofrecimiento de Steven. Aquello realmente no tenía precio. Iba a enfrentarse a sus dos más grandes rivales, como efectivamente lo son Brendan y May. Estaba listo. Ahora sí estaba seguro de dar un verdadero combate de altura en cuanto los encuentre.

* * *

**Frente de batalla**

Nuevamente Wally recorre toda la distancia a nado, y sus pokemon iban tras él, siempre pendientes de que no le fuera a dar un calambre a mitad del mar.

Pero ya estaba en el tan ansiado sitio. El mejor sitio de combates pokemon de Hoenn. Wally estaba agotadísimo, con cada uno de sus músculos chillando por un poco de descanso, pero todo aquello palidecía con la felicidad de estar allí, ser digno de estar en el frente de batalla. Sus pokemon y él, una vez en tierra, empiezan a avanzar hacia el gigantesco complejo. Wally aprovecha la oportunidad para secarse y vestirse para que así no haya ningún inconveniente, pero en cuanto le faltaba solo un par de pasos para estar allí oficialmente, algo lo detiene...

─ No puede ser... ¿Esto va enserio? ¿me tenía que acordar precisamente ahora y no antes? ─ Wally se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y luego mira a sus pokemon ─ Amigos, se me quedó la identificación en la casa. Ahora tenemos que volver, no sea que después me pidan aquí mis documentos para que pueda participar legalmente.

Eso agarró completamente desprevenido al equipo de Wally, y todos juntos dan media vuelta para así irse con su entrenador. Se habían esforzado al máximo. Wally fue muchísimo más lejos de lo que hubiese podido soñar, siempre al lado de sus pokemon. En cierto modo, y a pesar de aquel bache tan importante, no sentía aquello como un fracaso.

─ No importa ─ dice finalmente ─. Igual no ha sido ninguna pérdida de tiempo. Siento que hemos ganado mucho más de lo que podríamos perder con esto. Steven tenía razón. Mejor volvamos, y ya será para después que estemos otra vez aquí, demostrando de qué estamos hechos.

Los pokemon de Wally asienten conformes, y todos juntos se dirigen al puerto, puesto que Wally ya no se sentía capaz de regresar nadando, aparte que Altaria quería descansar un poco también. Delcatty por su parte se acerca mucho a Wally, quien de manera inocente y sin adivinar ninguna intención extraña de su pokemon, simplemente le acaricia la cabeza.

* * *

**Dentro del frente de batalla**

Brendan estaba sentado en una banca, jugando Pokemon Ruby, cuando May se le acerca y lo sorprende un poco.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Brendan? Creí que estabas con tu padre en Ciudad Petalia.

─ Es que por allá me encontré con los padres de Wally, y ellos me dijeron que debía entregarle su identificación y su pokenav. Luego de eso me informé por mi padre que Wally vendría hasta acá, y por eso estoy aquí esperando.

─ Ya veo ─ May se sienta junto a Brendan ─. Ya quiero ver qué tan fuerte se ha hecho Wally. Siempre desea superarse, y se esfuerza mucho por lograrlo, y nuestra presencia lo ha inspirado mucho. Me imagino que ahora debe ser alguien verdaderamente de temer.

─ Yo también lo espero, May. Yo también lo espero.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué, no se esperaban este final? Pues para que vean que sí xD. Ojalá les haya encantado esta historia, que me he esmerado bastante para poner a Wally casi que en un pedestal y convertirlo en el bastardo suertudo de la historia. En fin, tengo muchas cosas por hacer, así que por lo pronto me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Hasta otra


End file.
